


darling so it goes

by cataclysm_dialogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Play, Teasing, Technically it's just additional penetration with fingers, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysm_dialogue/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue
Summary: “You know, I’m not gonna break, Obi-Wan,” Anakin teases, though the feeling of Obi-Wan touching him like he’s the most delicate thing is intoxicating.“I know, I know. But this moment feels a bit like a vision, so I don’t want to take any chances.”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	darling so it goes

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unfamiliar with the song Can't Help Falling in Love, you might want to look it up before reading this, just so you can imagine things in your head a little more easily. This was inspired by the fact that Anakin actually does have a lovely singing voice.
> 
> \---
> 
> Welcome to this completely self-indulgent one shot.

Anakin looks at himself in the bathroom mirror. He’s wearing nothing but fishnet stockings, and they hug his toned legs, perfectly showcasing the shape of his body. He knows Obi-Wan will be home any minute now, so he needs to be ready. But will Obi-Wan like this? There’s only one way to find out. It seems silly, but the acoustics are best here in the bathroom, and he’s still a learner, so he sighs as he pulls the guitar strap over his head and goes to stand in the shower. He’s been learning guitar for a while now, though he would by no means call himself an expert. Okay, maybe he would in some situations, but what matters is that he can definitely pull this off.

Still, as he hears the front door open, he jumps a little before he strums the guitar with his prosthetic hand, steadying it with his flesh hand and sings, “Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you.”

“Anakin? Is that you?” Obi-Wan’s voice comes from somewhere in their apartment. He’s probably right by the door. Anakin continues.

“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin, if I can’t help falling in love with you?” Anakin knows his voice is carrying far enough for Obi-Wan to hear, and Obi-Wan’s footsteps are rapidly approaching. Anakin feels his heartbeat racing already, just from the thought of Obi-Wan coming in and seeing him. 

Obi-Wan appears in the bathroom doorway as Anakin is crooning, “Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand; take my whole life too, for I can’t help falling in love with you.”

Obi-Wan’s face is equal parts surprised and endeared.

Anakin pauses his performance to say, “Welcome home, Obi-Wan.”

In a few strides, Obi-Wan has crossed the bathroom and is right in front of Anakin. His eyes are darkened slightly with a desire for something. Anakin knows him well enough to be able to tell that. He looks Anakin up and down and breathes out “You look  _ beautiful _ , dear one. Could you do me a favor and remove that guitar, so I can really see you?”

Anakin smiles and pulls the guitar strap back over his head before setting the guitar down outside of the shower, leaning it against a wall. He stands up straight as he watches Obi-Wan drink in the sight of him. Obi-Wan carefully reaches a hand out to touch Anakin’s cheek, caressing his skin as if it’s the first time he’s ever touched someone.

“You know, I’m not gonna break, Obi-Wan,” Anakin teases, though the feeling of Obi-Wan touching him like he’s the most delicate thing is intoxicating.

“I know, I know. But this moment feels a bit like a vision, so I don’t want to take any chances,” Obi-Wan replies, once again looking up and down Anakin’s body in wonder, as if amazed by his very presence.

Anakin acutely feels each of his inhales and exhales as Obi-Wan’s hand travels lower, holding his throat in a gentle grasp, and then moving further down to brush against his chest, before suddenly going to rub over Anakin’s barely clothed cock. Anakin hisses out “ _ Fuck _ ,” in surprise and delight, and when Obi-Wan makes eye contact with him again, he moves forward to capture Obi-Wan’s lips in a kiss.

If Obi-Wan is surprised, it’s only for a split second, because he relaxes into the kiss almost immediately, opening his mouth slightly and allowing Anakin to slip his tongue inside. Anakin moves his tongue against Obi-Wan’s, moaning into his mouth, and he places his hand on top of Obi-Wan’s where it rests, encouraging Obi-Wan to touch him. He can feel himself leaking precome already, and he doesn’t quite trust himself to continue standing upright without support if this continues. As their kiss breaks naturally, Anakin gently nips at Obi-Wan’s bottom lip and shivers at the feeling of Obi-Wan touching him, his hands coming to rest against the shower walls, bracing himself. 

“Darling, I think it’s time to undress,” Obi-Wan whispers in Anakin’s ear, even the soft sound magnified by the acoustics of the bathroom they’re in. Anakin squirms a little as he feels Obi-Wan rub his cock through the fishnet stockings he’s wearing, the fabric chafing against his skin in an altogether too pleasant way.

“You’re already so wet for me. I can feel you leaking through those pretty stockings of yours.” Obi-Wan presses his hand harder onto Anakin, and Anakin whines softly. “Obi-Wan,” he breathes “I want you to...to rip them off me.” He squeezes his eyes shut in slight embarrassment, worried that maybe Obi-Wan will think this is silly.

Obi-Wan doesn’t.

He cups Anakin in his hand, continuing his rhythmic ministrations as Anakin hardens and says, “Well now, that would be nice. A pretty little thing like you, just aching to have his clothes torn off. And, come to think of it, you’re not even really wearing clothes, are you? You’re so eager for me to put my mouth on you, so eager to have my tongue licking up and down your cock, you didn’t even finish getting dressed. But you’re not undressed, either. Maybe I can finish the job.”

And Obi-Wan kneels in front of him, gripping the fabric of his fishnets before tearing them open in one swift motion, freeing Anakin’s cock, Anakin heaving a sigh of relief. Obi-Wan lets go of the ripped fabric and caresses Anakin’s length with his fingers before planting a kiss to the tip and saying, “Oh, Anakin. Pretty, pretty Anakin. You always look prettiest when you’re screaming my name. Let’s see if you can do that for me, okay dear one?”

Anakin has never nodded so quickly.

Obi-Wan sinks to his knees, not even suggesting they move to another location, and he pumps Anakin’s cock with his hand, looking Anakin in the eye as Anakin grasps at the tattered remains of his fishnet stockings, just trying to find something to grab onto, something that will serve as an anchor point for all his swirling arousal. He’s floating in an ocean that’s tossing and turning, turbulent in its excitement. He needs something, anything, that will let him know that he is indeed a human being, living in the physical world. 

Obi-Wan offers this. He reaches up with his free hand and intertwines his fingers with Anakin’s flesh fingers, resting their joined hands on Anakin’s thigh. Anakin sighs in relief, the noise clearly prompting Obi-Wan to speak.

“Oh, do you like that Anakin? Like holding my hand when I’m about to suck you off? My mouth will be busy, dear one, so I won’t be able to talk you through it, but can you be a good boy and let me know how I’m making you feel? Let me know if I’m doing it right, okay?” Obi-Wan smirks.

“But Obi-Wan, you always-- _ ah _ , fuck!” Anakin’s reassurance is cut short as Obi-Wan envelops Anakin’s hard cock in his mouth and takes it down all the way to the back of his throat. Anakin grabs what’s left of his stockings with his free hand, and he squeezes Obi-Wan’s hand with the other, and Obi-Wan looks up at Anakin.

The eye contact almost does Anakin in immediately. That instant connection, that bridge between Obi-Wan’s mind and his, it makes Anakin’s whole body shiver as he makes a valiant effort not to go limp and slide down the smooth wall of the shower that he leans against. Looking into Obi-Wan’s calm blue eyes, Anakin feels at once very mortal and completely angelic. Obi-Wan’s tongue licking up from the base of his cock to the tip, Obi-Wan’s hot breath around him as he pauses to catch his breath, it’s all a rush to his brain, a potent drug that courses through his veins and has his mind repeating an inner mantra of  _ Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan. _

Obi-Wan pulls off of Anakin’s cock with a popping sound, and looks at him as he says, “Anakin, what do you believe in?”

Anakin can barely focus, and now Obi-Wan has started stroking him with his hand whilst he waits for an answer. Anakin looks at the ceiling, and then back at Obi-Wan, and he says, “I don’t know, Obi-Wan. I don’t know what I believe in.”

Obi-Wan simply smiles and keeps stroking Anakin as he says, “This. You believe in this. You believe in this moment when I touch you and you come undone. Now, Anakin, let me prove to you what exactly you’re believing in.”

And Obi-Wan once again takes Anakin into his mouth, making sure to keep his eyes on Anakin as Anakin grips Obi-Wan’s hand tighter and cries out “Oh, fuck, oh fuck, you--your  _ mouth _ , Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan responds by taking Anakin’s cock all the way to the back of his throat and swallowing around it, making Anakin keen and throw his head back, softly hitting it against the shower wall. Obi-Wan immediately stops what he’s doing, stands up and cradles the back of Anakin’s head with one of his hands, using the other to check for any swelling. Anakin is still hazy from the pleasure of Obi-Wan’s mouth around his cock, and so he looks at Obi-Wan and giggles.

“Obi-Wan, what’re you doing? I thought you were gonna, hahaha, show me what I believe in.” Anakin says, covering his mouth with one hand and reaching down to grab his cock with the other, starting up a slow stroking rhythm. 

Obi-Wan only looks into Anakin’s eyes, saying, “Are you all right, dearest? I was afraid you’d hit your head, hard.”

Anakin shakes his head and answers, “No, Obi-Wan. I’m fine; it was just a little bump. Could we maybe get back to what we were doing before?”

Obi-Wan smiles, and Anakin is sure if he could bottle up the sunshine in his smile, he’d have a well of happiness that would never run dry. The next thing he knows, he’s being lifted off the ground, bridal style, and is being carried by Obi-Wan out of the shower.

“Hey!” he protests, “I can walk on my own!” But he doesn’t struggle, becomes a willing captive in Obi-Wan’s arms, and Obi-Wan’s beard brushes against him as he whispers to him.

“I know you’re perfectly capable of walking on your own, Anakin, but let a man carry his husband every once in a while. After all, you believe in me, don’t you?” And Obi-Wan pauses, as they are now on the threshold of their bedroom. 

“Yes, Obi-Wan, I believe in you. Now take me to bed,  _ husband _ ,” Anakin says, mischief lacing his voice.

Obi-Wan walks over the threshold just as seriously as he did when they were first married and he carried Anakin, in his billowy wedding dress, over the threshold of their hotel suite. Now, like then, he holds Anakin firmly but carefully, as if he’s afraid Anakin will fly away, but he’d allow him to, if that’s what Anakin truly wanted. Anakin wasn’t always able to sense all this from just a touch, from just being wrapped in Obi-Wan’s arms, but time together has allowed Anakin to know Obi-Wan in a way more intimate than even he thought possible. They have truly become two halves of a whole. 

Obi-Wan sets Anakin down on the bed as one would set a cloud down, as one would handle a fawn that hasn’t yet found its balance yet. Anakin makes quick work of the remains of his fishnet stockings, pulling them off and throwing them into a corner of the room. Surprisingly, Obi-Wan makes no comment about tidiness. His mind is elsewhere, it seems. And now, Anakin, all long, muscular legs and broad chest, sits naked on the bed while Obi-Wan turns around and sorts through the drawers of his dresser, looking for something. Anakin waits on the bed until he sees Obi-Wan turn back to face him, now holding a pair of velvet lined handcuffs. 

“Would you like to use these, darling?” Obi-Wan asks, hope trapped in his eyes like a caged animal, pacing and pushing at the bars of its prison. Well, Anakin will set hope free today.

“Yes, I want them,” Anakin says, watching as Obi-Wan’s pupils dilate, the black increasing in size and the blue shrinking away in turn. Anakin shivers. He knows the effect he has on Obi-Wan, but it never ceases to make him feel powerful beyond himself. It is a gift, to hold sway over Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin treats it as such and never abuses it.

Obi-Wan breaks him out of his slight reverie by saying, “Anakin, you know what you need to say.” Somehow, even though Obi-Wan never touches him at this point, Anakin feels his presence so strongly, as if the essence of Obi-Wan is seeping into his bones and saturating his very soul. Anakin feels like a newborn angel who’s never been touched, who needs Obi-Wan to help him fulfill his experience within his physical body. But even as Anakin feels like he’s remembering things he’s never experienced, he still has enough lucidity to answer, “Green,” while looking Obi-Wan in the eye. 

Obi-Wan smiles kindly at him, his face that of someone who’s just been told they can have anything they desire. He unlocks the handcuffs and gestures for Anakin to lie down with his hands up against the headboard. Once Anakin is in position, he feels Obi-Wan secure the handcuffs around his wrists and interlace them with the headboard before securing them closed. Obi-Wan leans in close and licks the shell of his ear, and murmurs, “What are you going to do now, restrained, naked, cock already hard between your legs, just asking to be touched? Who’s going to help you find your release?”

Anakin squirms and turns his head slowly to face Obi-Wan, who is looking at him as if he’s a hunter and Anakin is an animal caught in a trap. But there is a gentleness to his gaze, a softness that doesn’t waver. Anakin simply smiles at Obi-Wan, his answer already formed behind his lips.

“You are,” Anakin says. “You’re going to help me find my release. Because you always do. Because I know you want to. And because I believe in you, Obi-Wan. Am I wrong to believe in you?”

Obi-Wan looks horrified at the very prospect of Anakin even thinking about that, and the words come tumbling out of his mouth like water down a waterfall as he says, “No, my dearest, you’re not wrong. I promise I will always make myself worthy of your faith, in this life and whatever life or lives may follow. Whether we are reborn as deities, mystical creatures, or warriors in another galaxy, I will always be the one you believe in.”

Anakin smiles and he says, “I know, Obi-Wan. I know. Now, I need you to touch me. Please, I need it.”

Obi-Wan stands up fully once more and begins taking off his clothes, not breaking eye contact with Anakin for as long as he's able. He removes his suit jacket, and Anakin feels his cock twitch at the sight of Obi-Wan’s arms flexing under his white dress shirt. When Obi-Wan is finally shirtless, Anakin is almost drooling, and he hasn’t even seen Obi-Wan’s cock yet. Watching Obi-Wan undress himself whilst being handcuffed to the bed is a singular experience. He at once feels helpless, restrained as he is, and powerful, as he observes Obi-Wan becoming more and more vulnerable by the second. 

When Obi-Wan is completely undressed, after what seems like lifetimes, Anakin sighs at the sight of his cock and says, “Oh, I want you inside me. Can I have that, Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan only glances at him as he moves towards the nightstand and retrieves a bottle of lube, and then he says, “Anakin, I fully intend to fuck you right here on this bed. But first, you need a little preparation.” And he climbs onto the bed next to Anakin.

“Spread your legs, darling. Let me see that pretty little hole,” Obi-Wan says, moving as Anakin does so, now sitting between his legs, already looking smug and satisfied. Anakin expects him to uncap the bottle of lube and start fingering him open, but instead, Obi-Wan reaches up and pinches one of Anakin’s nipples, making Anakin gasp, then rolls the sensitive bud under his fingertips. 

“Do you like that, dear one? Tell me if you like it. It would make me  _ very  _ happy to know,” Obi-Wan says, waiting to do anything else until he hears from Anakin.

“Yes, yes, oh I like it,” Anakin says, already so close to begging for it and Obi-Wan’s not even started really touching him. He feels as if he’s trapped in his body and exactly where he needs to be all at once. He wants this pleasure to expand, to engulf him in ways that the physical body cannot handle, but at the same time, he wants to experience everything exactly like this. In this body. In this moment. With Obi-Wan. Always with Obi-Wan.

And now Obi-Wan is giving him more, leaning in to his chest and sucking one of his nipples into his warm, wet mouth. Anakin gasps out, “Ah, Obi-Wan!” and Obi-Wan swirls his tongue, prompting Anakin to wriggle underneath him. It’s such a rush, having Obi-Wan touch him like this, all physical contact narrowed down to a single point: the press of Obi-Wan’s mouth against Anakin’s chest. Anakin feels his cock throb as Obi-Wan sucks, and he can only let out a breathy “ _ Oh _ ,” as Obi-Wan pulls away and he feels the air of their bedroom brush against him, cold now that he’d been exposed to such warmth.

“Now then, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, “let’s see how well you can take my fingers.” And Obi-Wan dispenses a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before taking one and circling Anakin’s hole with it. Anakin hisses.

“Fuck, that’s cold,” Anakin says, but the sensation of Obi-Wan’s cold fingertip against his warm body has him spreading his legs wider, opening himself up for Obi-Wan as much as he can. He  _ loves  _ this, and he makes sure to let Obi-Wan know that. He knows Obi-Wan will be able to please him better if he knows exactly what Anakin likes, so when Obi-Wan looks at him, pumping his finger in and out, Anakin is already prepared for the question.

“Is that okay, my dear? I know it’s cold, but it seems you like it.” And Obi-Wan searches Anakin’s eyes for any signs of real discomfort.

“No, Obi-Wan, it’s so good, so good. I really like it; I love the way it feels,” Anakin says, grinding down onto Obi-Wan’s finger. “Can I have another? I promise I’m ready. I promise I can take it.”

Obi-Wan smiles, a bright, confident thing, and slips another finger inside Anakin, starting to scissor them apart, opening Anakin up for what’s to come. Anakin sighs.

“Mmm, that’s good Obi-Wan,” Anakin says, relaxing into the feeling of being stretched.

“You like that, dear one? Like me getting you all ready for my cock to split you open? You’re so beautiful Anakin, god, you take my fingers so well, and I know you’ll take my cock perfectly. I really can’t help but fall absolutely in love with you whenever I see you like this.” Ob-Wan looks at Anakin as if his eyes contain the solution to the world’s most ancient riddle. And then he curls both his fingers.

“ _ Oh _ , oh, oh  _ fuck _ , Obi-Wan! Right there, your fingers...so good...don’t stop,” Anakin babbles, thrusting his hips in time with Obi-Wan’s movements. He becomes frantic, moving as if he needs every bit of friction he can get, just to stay alive. From where he kneels between Anakin’s legs, Obi-Wan reaches his free hand up and places it on Anakin’s thigh, a point of pressure to keep Anakin from falling too fast into spirals of pleasure. Anakin would have reached down and intertwined their fingers if he could, but the handcuffs keep him in place, and he whines.

Obi-Wan softly slides another finger in and curls all three of them, prompting Anakin’s back to arch up off the bed, Anakin gasping raggedly as Obi-Wan says, “I know you like it, that feeling of being completely at my mercy. I could leave you here right now, leave you to sit in discomfort for hours, but I won’t. I’ll be right here, watching you ride out your pleasure at my command, tied up like the pretty gift you are. Let’s see if we can take the edge off for you.”

And Obi-Wan moves his free hand to start stroking Anakin’s cock in time with the movements of his fingers, and Anakin can take it no longer. He suddenly feels himself spiraling, and he calls out “Obi-Wan, I’m gonna, I’m gonna come, oh please  _ don’t stop _ …” 

And then he’s falling into a bottomless pit of pleasure and ecstasy, his eyelids falling shut as he feels something like electricity traveling through his body, all crackling warmth and bliss. He shudders as he feels this warmth concentrate in the pit of his stomach. He’s being punched in the gut with sunshine. He’s drowning and welcoming the flow of water into his lungs. He’s falling over a precipice and praying for the moment when he hits the ground. And amidst these intense sensations, he feels warmth spill onto his stomach, and his eyes fly open.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry, Obi-Wan; I didn’t mean to…” Anakin looks to Obi-Wan, still vulnerable in his post orgasmic haze, knowing logically that Obi-Wan would never be angry at him for this, but still irrationally afraid that he’s ruined everything.

Obi-Wan looks at him with a tender smile and says, “Anakin, you have nothing to apologize for. Do you want to continue or are you done for the evening?”

Anakin shakes his head, blurting out “No, no, I want to continue. Just give me a minute. And I don’t need you to take the handcuffs off. I want them on.”

Obi-Wan nods and replies, “Okay, I’ll get a damp cloth to clean you off. I’ll be right back.” And he leans down to kiss Anakin’s nose before disappearing into the bathroom. He returns with a warm, damp cloth, and wipes Anakin down carefully, swiping the cloth through the mess on his toned stomach, each movement reverent. When he finishes, he throws the cloth in the hamper and says, “One more thing.”

Anakin nods and waits as Obi-Wan disappears through the bedroom door. In a few moments he is back, now holding a glass of water. He walks over to Anakin and holds the glass of water to his lips, helping him drink though Anakin is still restrained. When Anakin is finished, he looks up at Obi-Wan as if at a beloved deity and says, “Thank you. For everything.” 

Obi-Wan looks down at Anakin, and Anakin could swear he sees something akin to worship in those clear blue eyes. Anakin wishes he could reach a hand out to touch him, but for now he will content himself with observing. His auburn hair, a strand now falling in his face as he leans close to Anakin. His pale skin, looking almost delicate when seen up close, the slight dark circles under his eyes visible from this distance. He really needs to stop staying up so late grading papers. His eyes, twin pools of stillness, capable of becoming stormy seas when Obi-Wan is displeased, and the slight crinkles around their edges, denoting all the times Obi-Wan has let himself go in unbridled laughter. He has the most beautiful laugh. His perfectly groomed beard, scratchy yet soft. Anakin remembers the feeling of it between his legs and almost shivers. And his perfect lips, a shade of pink that Anakin can’t quite name. This is the thought in his mind when Obi-Wan leans in the rest of the way and kisses him softly, his soft lips pushing against Anakin’s in a chaste manner that doesn’t quite fit the scene, but at the same time, it does.

Eager, Anakin pokes his tongue out and prods at Obi-Wan’s mouth, wanting more than he’s being given. Always wanting more. Obi-Wan smiles against Anakin’s lips, and then opens his mouth, granting Anakin access. Anakin immediately moans against Obi-Wan’s mouth, licking into his mouth and swirling his tongue around Obi-Wan’s as Obi-Wan’s hand comes to rest on the back of Anakin’s neck, a possessive gesture that Anakin recognizes. For some reason, tonight Obi-Wan needs to know that Anakin is his. Anakin knows this. He knows all of Obi-Wan’s little signs, all the tells that Obi-Wan thinks nobody notices. 

So now, he pulls back from Obi-Wan’s mouth and says, “Obi-Wan, I want to remember that I’m yours, and that you’re mine. I want you to fuck me.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes glint with desire, and at that moment, the light of the setting sun comes through the window, illuminating Obi-Wan’s hair in gold, a halo bestowed upon him by nature itself. Anakin feels that he is no longer looking at a man, but an ancient god, a being of pure light and power. And Anakin wants to be possessed by him. All he wants is to feel Obi-Wan in his bones, feel him inside and outside his body. Anything Obi-Wan is willing to give him, he will take. He wants Obi-Wan here, now, tomorrow, next year, forever. But somehow the words catch in his throat as though glued to his insides, and all he can say is, “ _ Please _ .”

It is enough. 

Obi-Wan comes to kneel between Anakin’s spread legs once more, and he takes his own cock in hand, using more lube to slick it and prepare himself for Anakin. He finds Anakin’s entrance and pushes slightly, but not enough to actually penetrate, before retreating and smirking at Anakin.

Anakin wriggles, jingling his handcuffs and shaking his head furiously as he says, “Come on, Obi-Wan. Don’t be a tease.”

Obi-Wan chuckles and he uses his free hand to hold Anakin’s chin, saying, “I want you to look at me Anakin. I want you to be looking me in the eyes when I first push inside you. Can you be a good boy and do that?”

Anakin nods, arousal filling his body and spilling out from his mouth in the form of a pleading, “Yes!”

Obi-Wan looks at him as he lines himself up again, and he doesn’t take his gaze off Anakin as he slowly pushes in. Anakin starts to squeeze his eyes shut, but Obi-Wan says, “No, Anakin. Keep your eyes on me. Always.” 

Anakin nods and looks into Obi-Wan’s ocean blue eyes as he feels that first penetration, that initial push of pressure that is at once delightful and excruciating in its intensity. He feels his legs shaking a bit, but he knows it won’t last. And he lives for this moment. This moment when he first begins to feel that he and Obi-Wan are connected. The line between them as separate beings is blurring and becoming hard to define. They’re remolding themselves like fresh clay, taking their individual souls and merging them into something far greater, far more divine. Obi-Wan’s unwavering look, steadfast but soft, makes Anakin feel like he’s molten metal, ready to be shaped into something new. And with that first thrust inside him, Obi-Wan is already recasting him, perfectly wrapping his body and mind around him and fervently whispering, “I love you, I love you,  _ I love you _ .”

“I love you too,” Anakin gasps, as they break eye contact and Obi-Wan surges forward to kiss him. Somehow, it doesn’t feel like a loss when their gaze is no longer directly on each other. Anakin can feel Obi-Wan so acutely within him and around him, so he just clenches his fists in the handcuffs, feeling his nails dig crescents into the sensitive skin of his palms as Obi-Wan’s tongue moves against his, all while Obi-Wan’s cock is moving in and out of him at a leisurely but firm pace.

When Obi-Wan breaks away, Anakin looks up at him, starry eyed, and slurs, “Thank you,” with a silly smile on his face. Obi-Wan looks down at him and says, “Why, you’re welcome. You’ve been such a good boy, I think you deserve a treat.” And Obi-Wan reaches down with one hand and starts stroking Anakin’s cock. Anakin groans, and Obi-Wan grips his cock a little harder, thrusting in time with his hand’s movements. It’s amazing, this dual sensation of pleasure. Anakin looks down so he can watch the movement of Obi-Wan’s hand on his cock, mesmerized by the motion of up and down and up and down. Then, he thinks of something.

“Obi-Wan,  _ ah _ , can you--can you, I mean,  _ fuck _ , can you give me more? I need it.” Anakin whines, feeling the tight push of Obi-Wan’s cock inside him as Obi-Wan pulls almost all the way out, only the head of his cock inside Anakin, pausing there for a second before slamming back into him, making Anakin whine.

“Please, _ please _ , I need more, Obi-Wan,” Anakin whimpers, tears pricking the corners of his eyes and his hands straining against the handcuffs. Obi-Wan stops stroking him and threads his hand through Anakin’s hair, tugging a little, Anakin leaning into the touch like he’s starved for it, even though Obi-Wan’s presence is already all but consuming him. Obi-Wan narrows his eyes slightly as he looks down at Anakin.

“More? What more can I give you, dear one?” Obi-Wan nibbles at Anakin’s ear lobe, making a shiver run its course through Anakin’s already quivering body as he continues speaking in Anakin’s ear, his beard scratching against Anakin’s neck as he says, “I thought you’d be happy with my cock stretching you open, with my hand stroking you. Tell me, sweetheart, what else do you need? I will give it to you if I can.”

Anakin feels himself blush as Obi-Wan raises his head to look directly at him, eyes boring into him with utmost focus, obviously trying to decipher Anakin’s thoughts and to know what it is he needs most in this moment. Anakin doesn’t leave him guessing.

“I want...I want your fingers, too,” Anakin says, his hips grinding down in time with Obi-Wan’s thrusts, his heart pounding as though he’s running a race. Obi-Wan’s beautiful blue eyes light up as if he’s discovered the answer to an old question, a question he’s been puzzling over for years. He knows what Anakin wants, now. He kisses Anakin’s forehead and slowly pulls out of him without another word. He gets off the bed and walks over to one of the dressers, the one where he’d initially gotten the handcuffs from.

“Wait, wait, don’t stop!” Anakin says, a hint of desperation coloring his voice. Obi-Wan walks back over from the dresser, a key in hand, and leans down to kiss Anakin’s forehead.

“I want this to be as easy as possible for both of us,” Obi-Wan says as he unlocks the handcuffs. “I’m going to need you on all fours. Would you like the handcuffs to stay on or come off?”

“On, on, please,” Anakin asserts as he moves from his initial position and holds out his hands, allowing Obi-Wan to re-secure and lock the handcuffs. Obi-Wan places the key on the nightstand as Anakin positions himself.

“Come on, Obi-Wan, I can’t wait any longer,” Anakin complains, wiggling his hips as he grins lopsidedly. Obi-Wan smiles and gets up on the bed, positioning himself behind Anakin and thrusting into him in one swift motion.

Anakin moans out “Oh, Obi-Wan...just--just like that,” as he pushes his hips back to meet Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan places one hand on Anakin’s hip and brings the other to Anakin’s entrance, gently pushing against Anakin’s rim as if to gauge Anakin’s response, give him time to back out if he needs to. 

Anakin only pushes back his hips again and says, “Come  _ on _ , Obi-Wan. You know what I want.” It seems that is all Obi-Wan needs before he gently slides a finger into Anakin alongside his cock. Anakin moans and looks back at Obi-Wan, knowing that his mouth is hanging open as he pants and his cheeks are flushed. He probably looks like a perfect image of debauchery, but he doesn’t care. The stretch of Obi-Wan’s finger with his cock is  _ so good _ , so overwhelming in the best of ways. 

“ _ Oh _ , Obi-Wan, I’m so  _ full _ ,” Anakin says, the words slightly slurring together in his pleasure. The push and pull of Obi-Wan’s cock sliding in and out of him paired with the new pressure of his finger...it’s simply heavenly, and Anakin can only wonder what it would feel like if he had even more. Anakin reflexively tries to reach down and touch his own cock, which is hard and leaking, heavy between his legs, but is stopped by the handcuffs around his wrists. He whines, and Obi-Wan chuckles from behind him.

“Oh, my darling, I’m sorry but you can’t touch your pretty cock this evening. This time you’re going to come just from my cock and fingers inside you. Can you do that, Anakin? Forget about touching yourself. Let me fuck you until you come. Let me take care of you. You believe in me, don’t you?” Obi-Wan emphasizes his point with a sharp thrust inside Anakin that has his vision blurring at the edges, the pleasure so intense it’s nearly blinding.

Anakin nods and lets his head hang down between his shoulders as he says, “More, please.” He doesn’t need to tell Obi-Wan twice. Almost instantly, Obi-Wan is slipping another finger inside him, and Anakin releases a pent up breath he didn’t know he was holding, all the tension in his body bleeding out with that exhale. Anakin’s arms shake and he has to struggle to keep himself from going fully limp and collapsing on the bed. 

“Are you all right, Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice is soft.

“Yes, I’m so good. So, so  _ good _ ,” Anakin says, relaxing fully into the feeling of really being fucked, letting Obi-Wan’s smooth voice and strong body be the only things tying him to this world. His head is in the clouds, and he and Obi-Wan are the only two people in the world, the only two people to ever exist. He may as well be flying through the air for how weightless he feels. Between breaths, he hears Obi-Wan’s voice echoing in his ears with a litany of “Take it,” and “You’re so good, Anakin,” and Anakin  _ feels.  _ He feels and he  _ knows _ . Obi-Wan is with him, around him, inside of him, and Anakin knows this is where they both belong.

Amidst all this, Obi-Wan leans down a little bit to murmur, “Look at you, all handcuffed and pretty, on all fours just to please me. I wonder if I put one more finger in you, how you’d react then? Do you think you could take it? Just one more?”

Anakin, at a loss for words, nods furiously. That seems to be enough for Obi-Wan, because he slips in one final finger, and Anakin jolts. The stretch is so  _ amazing _ , so complete, that he opens his mouth to tell Obi-Wan how good it feels, but nothing except a broken, “ _ Ah _ ,” comes out. But Anakin is at peace with it, too fucked out to care if he’s capable of human speech or not for the moment. All that matters is Obi-Wan touching him and talking him through this.

And Obi-Wan’s voice is soothing and exciting all at once as he fucks into Anakin and says, “My pretty little Anakin, you take me so well. Even with my cock and fingers inside you together, you stretch so beautifully for me. Your tight little hole is perfect, so perfect for my cock.”

Anakin looks back at Obi-Wan and nods hazily as Obi-Wan makes eye contact and says, “My gorgeous little cockslut.” 

And hearing that harsh word spoken with such adoration laced through it makes Anakin’s eyes roll back in his head as he whispers, “Oh,  _ yes _ ,” and feels his cock twitch between his legs. Obi-Wan is no stranger to this reaction, and he smirks, all self satisfaction, before driving his cock into Anakin,  _ hard _ .

Anakin yelps as Obi-Wan hits his prostate and shudders as he speaks to him, saying, “And how beautiful you are, hair messy, eyes holding unshed tears, lips red from biting them. You make such a lovely picture. And it’s all for me, isn’t it?”

“Yes, only,  _ fuck _ , only for you,” Anakin cries out, not even pushing back onto Obi-Wan anymore, just letting Obi-Wan maneuver him however he sees fit, knowing that Obi-Wan will make him come.

Obi-Wan must sense that Anakin isn’t going to last much longer, because he grips Anakin’s hip more tightly and angles himself just right so he hits Anakin’s prostate with each thrust. And Anakin just feels so  _ full,  _ he wishes this would never end. But his body is screaming for release, and so he turns back to Obi-Wan once more and says, “I’m so close, Obi-Wan. I want-- _ oh _ , I want you to come inside me.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes light up and for once he has nothing to say as he fucks into Anakin, as Anakin throws his head back and whimpers. Obi-Wan digs his nails into Anakin’s hip at the same time as his cock brushes up against Anakin’s prostate, and then Anakin is  _ gone _ .

It’s his second orgasm of the night, and it feels like it’s gently coaxed out of him. It’s a pool of water that he dips his toes in and then slowly slips into. The feeling is  _ luxurious _ , as if Anakin is brushing his fingers across the softest velvet in the world. The heat in his stomach wraps itself around him and courses through his body, soaking his muscles with immeasurable pleasure and leaving his limbs pliant, almost jelly-like. Anakin doesn’t think it can get any better, and then he feels warmth spreading within him. Obi-Wan is coming, too, and just the thought that he brought Obi-Wan to orgasm has him sighing and feeling like he’s the luckiest being to ever exist.

He returns to the full force of reality reluctantly, realizing that he’s now lying on his side and Obi-Wan is removing his handcuffs. He huffs and looks up at Obi-Wan, who looks down at him with such pure affection it makes Anakin’s heartbeat increase marginally. 

“You did wonderfully, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, leaning in and kissing Anakin’s forehead.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan. You too,” Anakin replies, smiling at Obi-Wan as warmly as he can, hoping to convey exactly how much he loves him by a simple facial expression.

“I love you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan continues.

“And I love you, Obi-Wan. Could we take a shower?” Anakin loves these soft moments of intimacy just as much as he loves the sex that often precedes them.

Obi-Wan chuckles, taking the handcuffs and setting them on the nightstand. Anakin rubs his flesh wrist. Suddenly Obi-Wan looks concerned and asks, “Are you hurt?”

Anakin smiles and shakes his head, saying, “I’m fine; I just rubbed against them a bit. Nothing to worry about.”

“Well, if you say so. But we have a shower to get to, wouldn’t you agree? Do you want me to carry you?” Obi-Wan extends his hand, ready to help Anakin to his feet. Always there to offer Anakin a steady hand.

“I’m okay, though I’ll probably ask you to carry me to bed when we’re done,” Anakin says.

“Very well, but we’ll need to change the sheets before we actually go to bed,” Obi-Wan reminds him, always a shining beacon of practicality.

Anakin nods and takes Obi-Wan’s hand, and they walk together to the bathroom, though Anakin now walks with a slight limp. Obi-Wan turns the shower spray on, and they wait for it to warm up, Obi-Wan squeezing Anakin’s hand when Anakin shivers slightly. After a short time, they step into the shower and stand under the flow of water, huddling together as water runs down their bodies and begins to wash the remnants of sex from their skin.

Obi-Wan holds a bottle of shampoo up, looking at Anakin with a question in his eyes. Anakin nods once more, and Obi-Wan squeezes some shampoo into his hand as Anakin checks his hair to make sure all of it is wet. Anakin turns so his back is facing Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan reaches up and begins lathering Anakin’s hair. Anakin is taller, but not so much taller that this is uncomfortable, so he closes his eyes and sighs at the feeling of Obi-Wan’s fingers massaging his scalp.

“You know, Obi-Wan,” Anakin begins, “I think you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, even though I know that sounds silly.”

Obi-Wan drops his hands from Anakin’s head and wraps them around Anakin’s waist from where he stands behind him. Anakin hears the rumble of his voice as he says, “It doesn’t sound silly at all. I am the best thing that’s ever happened to you.”

Anakin laughs and replies, “You’re very funny, Obi-Wan. And speaking of funny, I find it  _ funny  _ that you started washing my hair but stopped halfway through. What is it you always say about people who leave projects half finished? Let me think…”

Obi-Wan immediately returns his hands to Anakin’s head and says, “Oh, it’s not the time to go through the catalogue of things I’ve said, dear one. What matters is that I love you, and no matter what witticisms I may sometimes employ in conversation, I want you to know that you  _ are  _ the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“I love you too, Obi-Wan. More than I’ll ever love anyone else,” Anakin says, his voice dripping with the sincerity of those who are truly in love.

And Anakin stands in a shower, the love of his life washing his hair, and he wonders if this is what it feels like to be in paradise. This simple intimacy, this uncomplicated, pure affection and adoration he feels for Obi-Wan, that he knows Obi-Wan feels for him too. He knows with Obi-Wan at his side, he can weather the worst of his storms, tame the nastiest of his demons. And maybe it’s not perfect sometimes. Maybe they don’t always agree. Maybe their personalities clash occasionally. But that makes Anakin all the more willing to fight for what it is they have. He and Obi-Wan will fight for their love until they’re nothing but memories, nothing but names on tombstones. 

Anakin shifts a bit, and says, “Obi-Wan, you know about parallel universes, right? Do you think there are other versions of us out there. And if there are, do you think they love each other like we do?”

Obi-Wan takes no time in answering, immediately saying, “I don’t know if there are other versions of us, but I do know one thing. If there are, they do love each other, because there could not exist a universe in which I do not love you.”

Anakin smiles and closes his eyes, imagining possible alternate universes. Maybe in one of those universes, one of them is a mermaid, or maybe a vampire, or maybe they’re warriors of an ancient Order, forbidden to be together, or--

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice cuts through Anakin’s reverie.

“Yes?” Anakin responds, very quickly forgetting about intangible parallel universes and focusing on the very real feeling of Obi-Wan’s arms, now wrapped around him.

“It’s time for you to rinse your hair.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this little look into the lives of modern au Anakin and Obi-Wan. Comment if you liked it, and if you didn't like it, then take it up with my lawyer.


End file.
